


Okita's Humiliation

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: September Batch 2020 [11]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Humiliation, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Having passed out after wetting herself, Okita wakes up and realizes that her living nightmare's just begun.
Series: September Batch 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991131
Kudos: 6





	Okita's Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> For SissyCamilla.

Her head hurt. It was splitting, even. And it had nothing to do with the nightmare she just went through.

Young Okita Souji, one of the Sabers that had been serving the Chaldean Security Organization in its fight to save the incineration of Human History, sighed in annoyance as she raised her head off the floor. Of course she had a nightmare, after everything that happened the day before. She woke up with her panties completely soaked, and she got bullied and teased by Nobunaga.

Of course that meant that she’d experience worse in her dreams. Not only was she dressed in a onesie that mimicked her old Shinsengumi outfit, but she kept on being bullied by the black-haired Archer, who used her class advantage to stop her from doing anything constructive. Whenever she tried to pick up a blade, she shot it straight out of her mittened hands, and forced her to wear worse and worse clothes. It also didn’t help that the older version of the girl watched from the sidelines, deeming this an appropriate treatment for the young girl.

At least it was all a dream. And now she’d wake up in a dry bed, completely fine, and… and... 

The young Saber’s eyes widened as she hear a crinkle between her thighs. Not just an ordinary crinkle either, a squishy and wet one. There was absolutely no way that this wasn’t her dream still, she was sure that she woke up! She wouldn’t be having this terrible a headache if she wasn’t awake!

Unfortunately for Okita, her worst fears were true. Between her thighs, reaching all the way up onto her tummy even, was a big diaper. One that was so soaked that the entire thing weighed her down, showing that she had absolutely no control over her bladder. And she couldn’t even blame her nightmare either, as the fragrance it gave off was too aged to be at a critical point in her terrible dream…

As if it couldn’t get any worse, the young girl in a wet diaper looked around to try and figure out where she was. And then her heart sank further, the pastel colors making it clear that she had been given a special room. Just for girls who couldn’t hold their bladder. Girls that had to be diapered, the kind that evoked pity from anybody that looked at them for long…

“Come on! I’m not a baby! Why do they keep trying to make me look like one!?” The young Saber whined and threw a tantrum, beating her fists against the padded floor as she rolled around on her tummy. She didn’t like being stuck in a wet pamper, and she absolutely didn’t like being treated like this! It wasn’t fair! She was a big girl! She had been a big girl for so long! Why did she only start wetting herself now!?

A laugh echoed through the nursery, prompting the youthfully padded girl to stop rolling around for just a moment, wiping away tears that had started rolling down her cheeks. “Who’s there!? It better not be you, Nobu!” She cried out, whipping her head back and forth.

“Of course it is, baby butt!” The black-haired Archer laughed from the bottom of her heart as she strolled over to the baby’s side, showing off her devilish fangs in the process. “So, you really made a mess of yourself, huh? Didn’t think you had it in you!” She continued laughing, mocking her with every fiber of her being.

Okita frowned as she got up onto her knees, already trying to punch the bigger girl… something that failed horribly as her fist was caught, showing just how weak she was. Not just in the face of a superior Servant, but how badly her little accident had drained her. It was so bad that she could feel the tears starting right back up…

“Look at you, trying to punch your caretaker. You’re lucky my better half had a favor to cash in, because as much as I love to bully you, I’d rather avoid the babysitting gig.” Nobunaga explained as she pushed the girl back, causing her to flop onto the ground with a soft ‘pomf’.

The Saber looked up at her makeshift caretaker, who ignored her for just a little bit as she reached over to a cup of something on one of the shelves. “While she’s gone, I gotta do the responsible stuff. And I bet you’re a hungry gal, you haven’t even made a mess while you were sleepin’.” The black-haired girl chimed, kneeling down by the girl’s side.

Okita winced as she looked at the cup, her sensitive nose catching the whiff of mashed fruits that could only be found in baby food. She wasn’t about to be degraded any further, as she closed her mouth and turned away from her black-haired ‘caretaker’, huffing and puffing like a disobedient little bab…

“Cheeky little shit, huh.” Nobunaga muttered as her expression went deadpan, prompting her to put the cup away for a moment. “Fine, we’ll do it your way. You want out of that wet diaper, don’t you, Okita?” She said, using a tone that was at least a little nicer. Not by much, but enough to make the Saber looked towards her once more without glaring completely.

The young girl slowly nodded, still pouting and huffing so that she didn’t offer the black-haired ‘caretaker’ an inch. Something that made the Archer grin, as she really did look adorable whenever she didn’t get her way. And that adorable air was emphasized by the lack of anything but a diaper covering her body.

“Alright, sit still. this’ll be quick.” The Archer said as she grabbed a diaper from one of the nearby cupboards, as well as a bit of baby powder and enough wipes to completely clean one of the biggest Berserkers whenever they sweated a lot. Or, in the case of the girl in front of her, wipe away all the pee that lingered on her body after she wet herself in her sleep.

Okita felt her body shivering as the diaper was undone, her blush quickly flooding its way onto her cheeks as she tried not to move too much. She knew that the ‘caretaker’ would just bully her more if she struggled and resisted in a state like this. Instead, she laid perfectly still… At least as much as she could.

Nobunaga tossed the wet padding into a bin in the corner of the nursery-like room, hitting the rim perfectly in the process. Then the wipes were applied, cleaning away any stains on her skin and removing the lingering scent that had tried to stick to the girl’s crotch. She even wiped her butt clean as well, since a bit of that squishy stuff had managed to creep all the way back there.

Once she was nice and clean, then came the powder. Stuff that the Archer liberally applied by just dusting it all over the poor girl’s crotch, wiping it in after caking her in the entire container’s worth. She didn’t really care about being delicate, this would just stop a rash. And besides, it wasn’t going to be the only diaper change she’d have for the day, she could afford to be sloppy like that.

With the cleaning and the dusting done, it was time for the brand new diaper. And it was the most humiliating one she could grab from the pile, one with cute ponies decorating every inch of the padding. Honestly, it was probably the kind of diaper that she’d like to wear if she had to choose one, since it reminded her of the horsebacks that were felled by her clan’s firearms, but that didn’t matter.

Nobunaga kept that grin on her face as she slid the back of the diaper underneath Okita’s thoroughly dusted butt. Then, by spreading her legs apart ever so slightly, it was easy for her to weave that thing straight through the hole between her thighs. After closing them once more so they squeezed the middle of the padding, she snapped the wings on the side shut, completing the diaper change and leaving the young Saber in a garment that could hardly be called flattering.

“Well? How do you like it? Probably not a lot, since you’re a brat that takes things for granted, but the least you could say is thanks. I went through the trouble of watching my better half do this so many times that I could do it in my sleep, and you get to experience it for yourself!” The black-haired Archer whined a little as she looked down on the freshly changed girl, expecting a proper show of appreciation.

The young Saber pouted a little still, only to slowly but surely sit up. Her friend, no, caretaker, was right. She couldn’t just go on without saying thanks. “Than-”

Or so she thought, as that was all just a ploy to make her lower her guard. As soon as she opened up her mouth, a spoonful of mushy and disgusting goodness found its way onto her tongue. She was so startled that she couldn’t stop herself from swallowing it, making her wince as the baby food slowly made its way down into her tummy.

“Gotcha, you dumb baby!” Nobunaga laughed as she scooped up more baby food from the cup. “The oldest trick in the book. Treat somebody nice, then pull the rug out from underneath them and make them wish they hadn’t given you a chance!” The terrible black-haired girl laughed, all while watching the effects of the food do what it was supposed to…

Okita could feel her tummy throwing a bigger fit than she ever could. Whatever had been stuffed into that baby food, it was making her hurt! Even worse than the headache that started all of this. And it all got even worse as the pain went from her tummy into her bowels.

“Nononono!” She cried out fearfully as she grabbed her knees, retreating into a fetal position as the worst was coming to pass. All thanks to a little bit of brassy noise leaving her rear, heralding exactly what she was worried about.

Little by little, the stench of something earthy and girthy left her hole. It was a terrible gas, one that managed to creep out thanks to how little use her butt had used. She had been so good at keeping it clean and keeping her bowels under control. But now that she had none of that, it wasn’t going to remain clean for long. Especially as a bit of brown slithered its way out…

Tears ran down Okita’s cheeks as she was forced to push, to get the painful sensation out of her butt. And in turn, she could feel the crinkling and straining that her diaper underwent, the mess pushing outward in mere moments. All while she was forced to bite down on her wrist to try and silence her cries, not biting hard enough to draw blood. Just enough to keep herself muffled as all the water poured down.

Her mess… wasn’t the most impressive. It was enough to make her seat push out just a little, but there wasn’t much more than that. Still, she had shat herself, and that was what humiliated her most of all. Especially as Nobunaga laughed and laughed at her expense, calling her names in the process…

The black-haired girl’s fun was cut short as the door to the nursery opened up, and a warm aura filled the room. “Nobu, I told you to take care of her. Not bully her to the point where she messed herself.” The voice of Maou rung throughout the nursery, and the younger Archer huffed and pouted herself, stomping out of the room before things could get worse for her.

Maou looked down at the sobbing baby girl, closing her eyes as she lifted her into her arms. “There there. Everything will be okay, Okita. I’m here now, everything will be fine…” The redheaded woman whispered into her young friend’s ear, rocking her back and forth to silence those somber cries…

Okita slowly opened her eyes and pulled her wrist out of her mouth, only to notice a breast right in front of her. The instincts building in the back of her mind, the same that had made her mess herself after a little bit of baby food, forced her to latch on and suckle. Suckle and slurp down the milk that came from that teat, her eyes slowly growing dim as her mind numbed itself to everything around her.

Her path to babyhood had begun, surely it couldn’t get any worse from here… Right?


End file.
